Servant Of Kindness
by Muchina And Company
Summary: This is my version of Servant Of Evil. In this version, Rin is a kind and just ruler, and Len, her loyal servant.


Once in a faraway kingdom, the queen gave birth to twins. A girl, and a boy.

The boy was named Allen and the girl Riliane.

In the twin's early years, they were very fond of one another and played every day.

But alas, the king soon died from an illness, leaving the queen to rule alone.

As such, the heir to the throne had to be decided, as there were two children of the same age.

The queen decided that there should be another queen after her instead of a king, so the two twin's were torn apart.

Allen was sent off to become a servant, while Rilianelived in the palace to be taught about being royalty.

When the two turned 16, Allen was made his sister's servant.

Alas, due to the time away, only the brother remembered his sibling,

Allen soon became Riliane's favorite servant, and** 'It's tea time'** became her favorite phrase, as it meant she was going to see Allen again.  
>The queen died on the two's 18th birthday, as such Riliane became the new queen.<p>

Before her mother's death, Riliane was to be betrothed to the prince of a neighboring kingdom.

Soon after her mother died, the day she was to meet him came.

Riliane decided to bring her favorite servant, Allen.

The prince wished to meet them at the kingdom southern of both of them, saying 'There is something we must discuss.'

When the two arrived, the prince was with another girl. He asked to speak with the queen alone, leaving Allen and the girl alone together.

The two were silent for a while until Allen's hat was lifted off his head by the breeze and the girl caught it.

The girl smiled at him and gave him his hat, commenting how he should be more observant.

The two were quite 'chatty' after that, and slowly, but surely, Allen grew to love the girl, as she was kind, beautiful, and welcoming.

A short time later, Riliane came back without the prince, tears in her eyes.

The two twins soon left, Riliane obviously bearing bad news.

Riliane soon informed Allen that the prince refused to marry her, as he had fallen in love with a girl of the kingdom they had met at.

Without the betrothal that would unite the kingdoms, they would have to go to war.

Riliane soon was bestowed with a terrible task.

The king of the prince's kingdom was furious, to the point that he stripped his son of his title and demanded that in order for the treaty to be kept, the girl would have to die.

Riliane didn't want to kill her, or anyone for that matter, but otherwise the kingdom would be destroyed.

Allen soon learned of the young queen's terrible task.

He offered to do it instead, not knowing who he was to kill.

Riliane thanked him and sent him off.

He set out to the kingdom he had met the girl in, disguising as a peddler.

He soon found her in the same place they met.

At first he thought he was at the wrong place, but he soon realized that he had to kill his first love in order to save his home, his sister, and his people.

So, after he realized this, he bore his dagger and spoke in a voice much deeper than his own.

He informed her that he had to kill her, and if he didn't, there would be war, and lastly, he told her how much he wished he didn't have to kill her.

And there her life ended.

Her last words were

_**"... Allen...?"**_

Soon thereafter Allen left, tears streaming down his cheeks.

The prince, in a fit of intense grief, started spreading rumors about Riliane and about her killing a lot more people than the girl, and that the citizens were next.

He didn't even know that Allen was forced to kill her, so he blamed the queen.

Soon these rumors sparked a rebellion, and soon even the entire staff of the castle joined the rebellion.

All except Allen.

Riliane watched the angry people approaching, and had accepted the fact that she would die.

But then Allen came up with the idea of switching places.

So he dressed up as her and gave her his cloak and clothes. He knew he would die instead, but he loved his sister that much.

It was only then that Riliane remembered Allen was her twin.

Sadly, moments after this realization, her newly-remembered twin told her to run.

She did as she was told, and soon the people barged into the castle and arresting Allen.

A few days later, the same bells that had rung the day the two were born started ringing as noon approached.

The prince took Allen to the town square to be executed via Guillotine.

As Allen stood there, he saw Riliane standing amongst the angry people.

Allen didn't even bother to look at the crowd, and just as the blade came down, he spoke three last words of comfort for his sister.

_**"It's tea time."**_

**Author's note: Sorry I disappeared off the face of the earth! I've been pretty sick lately, and I haven't been able to do much. I wrote a couple more to make up for my downtime, so don't worry!**


End file.
